Entity
by koneko-chan.Uzumaki
Summary: una historia que muestra (más o menos) cómo tendría que haber sido la película del creepypasta Slenderman. Pasen y lean el summary está adentro (y aclaro desde ya que no habrás ningún Jeff the killer)


_**Entity**_

"_Yo no quería que esto pasara. Yo no quería que esto pasara… solamente estábamos jugando, jugando sin molestar a nadie…-sollozo- Yo no quería que esto pasara…Yo no quería que…que… ¡Yo no quería que esa maldita cosa sin cara la matara! ¡Yo no quería! Yo no quería…"_

. . . . . .

(Summary: Los niños son criaturas muy curiosas ¿no creen? Son capaces de crear su propio mundo, de "construir" sus propios inventos, de pensar cosas que otros no pensarían, de creer en cosas que los adultos no creerían ni por casualidad. Pero también son demasiado inocentes y demasiado curiosos, tanto que a veces ignoran lo que los adultos; que son los que más atención y cuidado deben darle, les dicen con tal de que estén a salvos. A veces la curiosidad y la inocencia son cosas que te traen demasiados problemas y te meten en situaciones en las que no deberías, como le llegó a pasar a James. Él solo quería jugar…solo quería jugar…)

El verano; para algunos, es la mejor época del año. Sobre todo para los niños y adolescentes. Les daba un pequeño descanso de la agotadora escuela con los frustrantes deberes, les daba más tiempo para poder pasarlo juntos con sus familias y amigos, y les daba mucho más tiempo para poder jugar todo lo que quisieran sin preocuparse que se les hiciera tarde para ir a la escuela o para hacer la tarea. Y eso era lo que a James más le gustaba del verano.

Como todo niño de 10 años, a James le fascinaba pasársela todo el día jugando, y le encantaba aún más cuando lo hacía en verano. El único problema era que a veces ese tiempo libre lo aprovechaba para planear travesuras a casi todo el mundo. Las personas que lo conocían lo catalogaban como un "chico problemático" y otros más bien lo llamaban "engendro del demonio", ya que varios de ellos habían sido víctimas de las descabelladas bromas del pequeño James. Algunos confesaban que les hacía bromas algo crueles, como quemar el césped de toda su casa escribiéndoles malas palabras, o que metía a escondidas algo de carne cruda dentro de sus casas para que entraran animales y en el proceso destruyeran varias cosas provocando un enorme desastre. Pero por más que todos sabían quién era el responsable de esas bromas pesadas, James siempre se salía con la suya, y también se la pasaba mintiendo diciendo que él no fue y que era inocente; cosa que sacaba de sus casillas a los vecinos más viejos y más temperamentales. Pero él era solo un niño, no podían hacer nada más que ir a hablar con sus padres que eran los únicos que podrían ponerle un correctivo para que la actitud del niño mejorara; cosa que no lograban. Sus padres sabían que él no era un niño malo, era un niño bueno, era respetuoso la mayor parte del tiempo, no peleaba, era buen alumno, pero esas bromas realmente se estaban saliendo de control y eso molestaba y preocupaba a sus padres. Si bien eran vacaciones no era excusa para que se la pasara haciendo locuras que tarde o temprano terminarían lastimando a alguien y quizá a él mismo.

A James no le gustaba que lo regañaran, él era así. Él era un bromista. Amaba jugarles bromas pesadas a sus vecinos y a uno que a otro amigo suyo, y por más que sus padres lo regañaran más de la cuenta y le quitaran sus útiles de bromas, jamás podrían lograr que dejara de hacerlas, y tampoco lograban encontrar el respaldo que mantenía ocultos debajo de una tabla hueca en el piso de su habitación debajo de su cama. Este día se puso a pensar en quién sería su nueva víctima de broma, sacó su agenda y empezó a buscar a alguien a quien todavía no haya troleado y se detuvo de golpe en un nombre en especial.

Jennifer. La niña nueva del vecindario que llegó hace casi 4 meses atrás. A pesar de que haya pasado poco tiempo conocía perfectamente las bromas de James, pero a pesar de conocerlas siempre caía en alguna haciendo que James llorara de la risa que le provocaba verla en ridículo. Hacía mucho que no la molestaba y sinceramente extrañaba un poco a Jennifer.

-Este día estará dedicado especialmente a ti mi querida Jennifer. –dijo James mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que mostraba un aura de travesura. Y sonreía de esa manera porque ya sabía qué clase de broma hacerle, una que aparte de hacerla enojar la hará temblar de miedo.

Tomó todos los materiales necesarios y se dirigió al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la "broma del año"; como él le decía. Y al cabo de un par de horas fue a casa de Jennifer para traerla justo donde la quería teniendo todo listo para que este día, sea recordado como la mejor (o peor mejor dicho) broma que James el "maestro de las bromas" haya ingeniado jamás.

Al cabo de unas horas James y Jennifer ya se encontraban en la entrada del bosque. James tenía la misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Jennifer tenía una mueca de enojo mezclada con un poco de temor que le provocaba la idea de entrar a ese inmenso bosque donde cualquiera podría perderse.

-¿A qué me has traído aquí James? Te juro que si es otra broma tonta tuya te golpearé muy fuerte en el trasero, tanto que ya no podrás sentarte. –decía Jennifer mirándolo con una expresión de enojo solo para ocultar su temor ante él.

-Ya te dije niña que no es ninguna broma. Te eh traído aquí para poder divertirnos juntos, solo nosotros dos. –al decir eso un inevitable pero pequeño sonrojo llegaron a las pálidas mejillas de Jennifer.

-Y-y… ¿Qué planeas que hagamos en medio de este bosque? –

-¡Vamos a jugar a que somos investigadores privados! Y nuestro deber será encontrar aquello que los adultos nos han dicho que se encuentra en este mismo bosque. –

-N-no hablarás de esa criatura que asecha niños… ¿o sí? –el temblor que llegó a su cuerpo fue muy inevitable y James al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír aún más.

-¡Claro que hablo en serio! Si esa cosa existe, cosa que dudo mucho. Lograremos que los adultos nos respeten, que nos dejen de tratar como niños, y además que nos consideren los mejores investigadores del mundo. Además es obvio que solo es invento de ellos, ni siquiera dicen cómo se ve. ¡Vamos será divertido! –

-Bu-bueno…está bien… –

-¡Excelente! _"Ya caíste en mi trampa niña ingenua" _–James no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que se imaginaba la expresión que ella tendría en el rostro le causaba una enorme alegría, sin percatarse que sus sonrisas le incomodan mucho a Jennifer.

Ya dentro en la espesura del bosque James comenzó con su plan.

-Muy bien Jennifer, primero hay que dividirnos. Así encontraremos rastros de la supuesta criatura que supuestamente habita en este bosque. –

-De acuerdo. ¿Pero cómo haremos para reencontrarnos si logramos o no logramos hallar rastros? –

-Pues muy fácil. –dicho eso se agachó, tomó una piedra, y logró hacer una cruz lo suficientemente grande y visible en uno de los árboles. –Si uno de nosotros encuentra este árbol marcado se debe quedar aquí esperando hasta que el otro llegue. –

-Muy bien ya entendí. Entonces te veré dentro de un rato. –y dicho eso comenzó a alejarse a una dirección contraria a la que tomó James, sin percatarse que lo que sucedería después, no sería nada de su agrado.

Jennifer llevaba horas caminando y caminando. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber venido al bosque con James con la excusa de que "jugarían" a los investigadores. No le gustaban los bosques, les tenía mucho miedo, tenía miedo a perderse y que algo malo le pasara. Pero no, ella como siempre que ignora su conciencia cuando le advierte que no debe hacer tal o tal cosa hace lo contrario a lo que ésta le dice.

A cada paso que ella daba se sentía más y más incómoda. Sentía como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo, pero decidió ignorar eso. Tenía que ser valiente; o al menos aparentarlo. Siguió caminando pero ahora con el paso más apresurado hasta que empezó a correr. No podía evitarlo, sentía miedo. Se fue corriendo hasta un lago y lo que encontró ahí, le dejó la sangre helada y su cuerpo se paralizó por completo.

Justo en el suelo a los pies de un árbol se encontraba James todo cubierto de lo que parecía sangre, con su ropa toda rasgada y manchada con sangre y tierra. Y sobre lo que era su estómago se podían ver los órganos que deberían estar dentro de su cuerpo. Todos escurriendo sangre.

Eso era demasiado para ella. Cayó al suelo de rodillas rompiendo en llanto. No podía creer que James estuviera muerto, ¡Sabía que no debería haber aceptado su invitación! ¡Sabía que debería haberlo hecho cambiar de opinión! Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde, James ya había partido de este mundo.

-_"Lo siento mucho James…ojalá hubiera podido decirte lo que significabas para mí…"_ –las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos. Pero su llanto al igual que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una risa burlona. Risa la cual reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-¡Jajaja no puedo creer que en verdad hayas caído! ¡Deberías haber visto tu rostro jajaja! –James se encontraba vivo y revolcándose en el suelo por la risa que le provocaba ver la expresión de Jennifer en su rostro.

-¡¿O sea que todo esto fue una de tus malditas bromas?! –Jennifer se encontraba ahora demasiado molesta y con el ceño demasiado fruncido mirando con odio a James que todavía no dejaba de carcajearse.

-¡Sí jajaja y tú caíste como siempre jajaja! No puedo creer que te creyeras que en serio existe ese supuesto monstruo y que yo estuviera muerto ¡jajaja! –

-¡Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso James! ¡Eres un completo idiota te odio! –y volviendo a derramar algunas lágrimas Jennifer se fue corriendo lo más lejos posible de James. Estaba en serio molesta con él, jamás volvería a hablarle. ¡Jamás!

-¡Pff! Que llorona es santos cielos. –y levantándose sacudiéndose la tierra y la sangre falsa de la ropa decidió ir en busca de ella. Tomando en cuenta la dirección a la que se fue seguramente llegó al árbol que estaba marcado.

James se fue caminando a su dirección como si nada solo para asegurarse que esa niña tonta no se hubiera perdido. De seguro se encontraba sentada en el suelo llorando con su rostro entre sus rodillas. Pero comenzó a sentirse extraño. De repente comenzó a sentir mareos y muchas náuseas y un pequeño pero insoportable zumbido en sus oídos. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al árbol pero lo que se encontró ahí era algo que por más que quisiera no podría olvidar por el resto de su vida.

Al llegar al árbol se encontró con un ser parecido a un hombre muy alto, vestido con un elegante traje de color negro, con numerosos tentáculos que salían de su espalda. Pero lo que más le aterró era que ese ser no tenía ninguna facción en su rostro, y que en uno de sus tentáculos llevaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de Jennifer. La escena hizo que a James se le pusiera la piel de gallina y comenzara a temblar incontrolablemente, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se impregnaban de lágrimas. Aquel ser lanzó bruscamente el cuerpo de Jennifer que rodó hasta los pies de James. James sintió su corazón romperse al notar los hermosos ojos azules de Jennifer que antes demostraban vida y alegría y ahora se encontraban vacíos y sin sentimientos o emoción alguno. Cayó de rodillas rompiendo en llanto, todo era su culpa, por su culpa Jennifer estaba muerta y seguramente su familia lo odiaría de por vida.

Miró a aquel ser, que parecía estar mirándolo con mucha atención, como si esperara a que alguno de los dos hiciera algo para romper la tensión que había. James lo miraba con profundo odio y desprecio por lo que hizo, pero cuando él comenzó a caminar lentamente en su dirección empezó a morirse de miedo y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, logró correr hasta llegar a su casa y para su mala suerte sus padres y los de Jennifer se encontraban en la puerta de su casa mirándolo con mucha preocupación.

-¡James! –gritó la madre de Jennifer. – ¿Dónde está mi hija? –esa pregunta congeló por completo a James.

-Ella….está muerta. –con gran tristeza agachó la mirada hacia sus pies. Sus padres y los de Jennifer abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar semejante cosa. Su padre se le acercó y lo tomó de los hombros.

-Hijo, no bromees, dinos dónde está Jennifer. –su mirada era sumamente seria.

-¡No miento papá! ¡Un monstruo sin cara la mató! –él intentaba convencerlos pero todo era inútil, no podían creerle que un monstruo sin cara existiera y de la nada matara a la inocente niña ni tampoco que tal cosa existiera. Llamaron a la policía y en cuanto estos llegaron le pidieron a James que los condujeran hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Jennifer.

La madre de Jennifer derramó lágrimas a más no poder por encontrar el cuerpo de la pequeña niña ya sin vida y todo ensangrentado con un agujero en su pequeño cuerpo. Los policías comenzaron con las investigaciones, recorrieron todo el bosque, recorrieron también todo el vecindario, y por supuesto le hicieron un interrogatorio a James bajo la mirada atenta de sus padres.

-Solo estábamos jugando y yo le hice una broma. –con esa confesión todos empezaron a tener un mal presentimiento.

Empezaron a creer que él fue el culpable de la muerte de Jennifer, y dado que no encontraron ninguna evidencia o pista que demostrara lo contrario no tuvieron más opción que encontrarlo como culpable. Intentaron llevarlo a la jefatura pero él seguía insistiendo que no era quien la mató, que el que la mató fue el monstruo sin cara quien lo hizo, pero eso solo hizo que lo tomaran por loco. Sus padres no tuvieron más opción que mandarlo a un sanatorio mental para personas con problemas mentales porque aunque les doliera hacerlo era lo mejor para él.

Más tarde ese mismo día unos hombres con uniformes blancos típicos de hospitales llegaron a la casa de James, intentaron que se fuera con ellos por las buenas pero James hizo todo un escándalo. Gritaba y golpeaba a los enfermeros con tal de que no lo llevaran. Todo ese escándalo era escuchado por todos los vecinos que se acercaron a ver qué pasaba, podían observar todo lo que pasaba ya que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta. De repente los vecinos vieron cómo 4 hombres se llevaban a James atado con una camisa de fuerza y atado sobre una camilla. Los vecinos veían incrédulos todo lo que pasaba, sus padres lo veían tristes y decepcionados, y los padres de Jennifer con tristeza. La madre estaba llorando ya que seguía con el corazón roto por su pequeña hija y el padre lo veía igual que a un monstruo. Todos los que estaban alrededor estaban mirándolo de una manera que a James le desagradaba. Pero la única mirada que más llamó la atención de James fue la de "él".

Ese monstruo se encontraba escondido entre los árboles cerca de su casa, observando todo lo que ocurría. Y a pesar que no tenía rostro alguno sabía que se burlaba de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Ese día, James juró que algún día volvería y cobraría venganza de lo que hizo, de lo que le hizo a él, de lo que hizo a Jennifer y quién sabe a cuántas personas inocentes más.

-_"Voy a cobrar mi venganza maldito monstruo. ¡Es una promesa!" –_


End file.
